Duel on Zen
by Mr. Zombie
Summary: Set in the time when Raynor joins the Sons of Korhal, an expert Confederate sniper is sent to take out Sarah Kerrigan on a small desert planet called Zen.
1. Chapter I

Duel on Zen  
  
Chapter I  
  
  
  
The best sniper in the Confederacy at the time was First Sergeant William Hale. He was a tall man with short, black hair a tanned face. He wore his uniform with pride and his C-10 rifle always seemed to be slung over his right shoulder.  
  
When William Hale was young he enjoyed hunting and going to shooting competitions(which, by the way, he was never beat). His home-which had been on the now destroyed Chau Sara-had been filled with trophies and other various awards. He was a known man in the Confederacy; so known that General Duke had hand-picked him to become part of Alpha Squadron.  
  
Before the destruction of Chau Sara, Hale seemed to turn up somewhere in each major battle to stop the Sons of Korhal from defeating the Confederacy. Right after the destruction of Chau Sara William was sent to train new recruits to shoot, so that they could battle the two alien enemies that had seemed to come out of nowhere. Although he didn't like it, he was given a free promotion and could be brought back into the battles if needed. So he trained the new guys to shoot.  
  
Lined up before him were ten young men. They stood at the position of attention, not blinking, and from what it seemed like to William, not breathing. They stood like statues. William looked each of them over carefully.  
  
"All right," he said, "I'm sure you know the basics. Breath in-or out- before pulling the trigger, and compensate for the wind."  
  
He pointed to the green field in front of them. "See that target?"  
  
None of them did. He un-slung his rifle, crouched down, aimed, and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out with lighting speed, and, although only William saw it because of the scope, hit the center of the target.  
  
The recruits lifted their binoculars and observed the paper targets. They were quite impressed.  
  
"Excellent shot, sir," one said.  
  
William smiled. "Of course it is. now, you don't get to shoot until tomorrow. Return to your barracks."  
  
Two hours later William Hale stood in front of Colonel John Mel, the commanding officer of the base. The room was large with blue carpet and very well lighted.  
  
"Have a seat, William," the Colonel said gesturing at the chair in front of the desk. William did as he was told.  
  
William liked Colonel Mel as an officer. He wasn't too strict, and allowed smoking in his office. William pulled a cigarette out of his shirt pocket.  
  
"Good news, William. You're being moved onto the battlefield," Mel said.  
  
William's eyebrows raised. "Oh?"  
  
"This order is from General Duke himself. You will go to planet Zen, which is, of course, under Mengsk's control. The most interesting thing about this is that your primary objective is to take out an enemy sniper at the capital."  
  
"Another sniper?" This did not interest him. No other sniper had ever compared to him.  
  
"Yes, she is as good as you are, perhaps better."  
  
"She?" William asked. There was no worry in his voice, and he seemed to ignore the second half of what the Colonel had just said.  
  
"That's right, Mengsk's second-in-command Sarah Kerrigan. Her senses and such have been increased because of the fact that she's a Ghost."  
  
Now William was interested. He rubbed his chin and said, "No worries sir. Kerrigan will be out of the Confederacy's way."  
  
"Excellent. Once your mission is completed you'll have to return. You're dismissed."  
  
William stood, nodded at the Colonel, and left. He was glad to be returning to battle.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, William awoke earlier then usual. He had cleaned his rifle last night, and it looked good as new. He ate his breakfast and went to the starport to be taken to Zen.  
  
"Hope to see you again, sir," a private said as William stepped onto the dropship.  
  
"You will," William replied and took a seat in the cockpit behind the pilots.  
  
"We're clear to go," the copilot said and the ship headed to Zen.  
  
William Hale never said a word. 


	2. Chapter II

Duel on Zen  
  
Chapter II  
  
  
  
Zen was a small desert planet. William didn't see why the Confederacy was so interested in capturing it instead of annihilating it. The planet was far too small to be of any use.  
  
William stuck a cigarette into his mouth when the ship landed.  
  
"Good luck," the pilot said.  
  
William stepped into the desert sun with his rifle slung over his shoulder. The capital was about three hundreds in front of him. Colonel Zeng-the lead officer in the attack-walked up to him as the dropship lifted off to return to the closest Confederate base on the planet. William saluted, and of course, Zeng returned the salute.  
  
"Is Kerrigan still in there?" William asked.  
  
Zeng nodded. "Yes, but we're havin' a helluva time tryin' to find her. She's stationed men all inside the city."  
  
"Any of our troops in there?"  
  
"Yeah, I sent in fifty earlier, and am going to send in twenty more along with you. All marines."  
  
"Okay then. I will enjoy taking out Kerrigan."  
  
Zeng smiled. "Glad to hear it. The squad is over there."  
  
***  
  
The tallest building in the capital city of Zen was only seven stories high. It sat in the center of the city, and this is where Sarah Kerrigan waited. She could observe the city, and the area outside of the city, in the red-bricked building. Amazingly, despite all the fighting, the city was still intact.  
  
She watched the Confederate movement carefully, and she noticed the twenty coming in. The Confederacy had learned to not to try to drop troops on this city earlier. She carefully watched the movement of the armored marines, but was more interested when she saw the one without any armor. She recognized him immediately from the news.  
  
"William Hale," she said quietly.  
  
The new group entered the city and she readied her rifle.  
  
***  
  
"Where are all the civilians?" William asked the squad leader.  
  
"They were evacuated," the marine replied.  
  
"Good. I'm going to station myself at that building over there."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
William ran down the street by himself and stopped at the corner of one of the buildings. The problem with urban warfare was that there could always be someone behind the corner. The place he was trying to reach was right across the street. William unslung his rifle and peered around the building with the scope. An enemy sniper was positioned in another building. The idiot was looking the wrong way. William aimed and shot the man's head off. He then quickly ran across the street and entered the building he was trying to reach. It was four stories high, and he could tell there had been fighting. The glass was destroyed and bullet holes lined the walls. He ran up the stairs onto the top floor and noticed a dead Confederate sniper.  
  
"What a shame," William said as he pushed the man away from the window. He observed his surroundings and noticed a taller building in the center of things. He positioned the dead sniper at the window to make it look like he was there(in case someone had saw him go in, they would shoot the sniper, thus thinking he had been killed) and removed the pack. William pulled a portable radio from the pack and spoke into it, "This is Hale. I've positioned myself into one of the four story buildings and am observing the tall one. If I can reach it I'll be in the ideal position."  
  
Talking in code wasn't necessary. Trying to intercept Confederate communication was nearly impossible.  
  
"Report to me again when you've taken it," Zeng replied.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He shut off the radio and set it beside him. William next moved the dead body once again and placed himself there. He could see movement inside the tall building and wasn't surprised. It was to be expected. Fortunately, none of them even noticed he was there. Excellent, he thought.  
  
Even with the top floor of that building darkened, he saw it light as day with his scope. He aimed and shot one of them in the back of the head. William could see the blood. Under a second Kerrigan herself was at the window facing him; aiming.  
  
He could have killed her right there, but like Colonel Mel had said: Ghost reflexes were greater. The moment he pulled the trigger she would have too, thus killing them both. William Hale had no intention of dying. He moved out of view, and heard the gunshot. It richoted on the opposite wall.  
  
Sitting with his rifle in his lap and his back against the wall, William pulled out another cigarette. It was going to be a long day. 


	3. Chapter III

Duel on Zen  
  
Chapter III  
  
  
  
Sarah Kerrigan never took her attention off the building where William Hale sat. In the distance was machine gun fire, and it seemed Confederate reinforcements had stopped arriving. What was there in the city was all there would be. Sitting in a corner behind her was the ex- Confederate Marshall James Raynor. The man's conversations were useless most of the time, and he had shut up when Craig, who had been one of the best snipers working for Mengsk, had been hit. Now it was night, and Jim spoke again.  
  
"First Sergeant William Hale," he said.  
  
Kerrigan made no reply. She was far too occupied with the opposing building.  
  
"He's the best damn sniper I've ever seen. I fought alongside him a couple times before being assigned to Marshall."  
  
Kerrigan's right eyebrow raised. "What was he like?" she asked.  
  
"Hale's the type of guy that's in it for the money," he replied, "and fame."  
  
"Fame and fortune," Kerrigan said disgusted, "how typical."  
  
Raynor chuckled. "It's how things work these days."  
  
"Not everything. The Sons of Korhal are nothing like the Confederacy and people like Hale."  
  
"I suppose you're right. Anyway, Hale's killed hundreds of people for the Confederacy. He's a better shot then every single Confederate Ghost-not to discourage you or anything."  
  
Kerrigan smiled. "I enjoy the challenge."  
  
***  
  
"Kerrigan isn't moving," William said into his radio, "I'm going to attempt to relocate to a close building."  
  
"Go for it," the Colonel replied.  
  
William returned the radio to the pack, strapped it on, grabbed his rifle, and ran back down the stairs and into the darkened city streets. It was much cooler now that it was night. He moved stealthily across the street and hid behind another building.  
  
William peered around the corner and saw three of Mengsk's men with gauss rifles blocking his path. He cursed at his misfortune. Either shoot them, or spend more time trying to go around. William decided to shoot them. He leaped right in front of them with a smile on his face and rifle ready. The enemy wasn't even in any armor.  
  
He shot the center one, and followed with hitting the one on the left, both one-hit kills. The last remaining raised his rifle, but was too late. William shot him down.  
  
***  
  
"That was close," Raynor said clambering to his feet.  
  
"Go check it out," Kerrigan ordered. "If I leave this post Hale will get away. Don't get shot.  
  
Raynor grinned. "Me? Get shot? Glad you care so much."  
  
***  
  
William ran past the dead bodies and headed for the building. It resembled the one he had just left in every way. From that one he could take Kerrigan out from the side. All around him was darkness. The street lights had been shot out.  
  
He rammed his body into the building's brick wall and listened. William heard nothing. So he ran inside and up the stairs quickly and quietly. Fortunately, nobody was there. It had taken him six minutes to reach this place from where he came from.  
  
William removed his pack and pulled out the radio.  
  
"Sir, I've arrived at my location and am about to kill Kerrigan."  
  
"Good! I expect to be hearing from you soon then!"  
  
The Colonel sounded pleased. William smiled.  
  
"Yes, sir," he replied.  
  
William aimed the rifle at the left side of Kerrigan's face. She had no idea of what was about to come. The smile returned to his face and he put this finger on the trigger.  
  
"Hey, buddy," a voice said behind.  
  
William's head rose slightly and his eyes widened a little. It was surprise, not fear.  
  
"James Raynor," William said without turning.  
  
Raynor grinned. "Glad you recognize me old friend. What brings you here?"  
  
Raynor's rifle pointed at William's head.  
  
"I've been ordered to take out Kerrigan."  
  
"Then it looks like you failed."  
  
"I think not, Jimmy. I have her targeted right now. Shoot me and I'll pull the trigger on instinct. She dies."  
  
Raynor's grin went away.  
  
"Get the hell outta here Jim. At least you'll survive."  
  
Raynor didn't move, and nor did William. They were both trying to figure a way out of this.  
  
(Don't worry, later chapters will be longer!) 


	4. Chapter IV

Duel on Zen  
  
Chapter IV  
  
  
  
Both of them had been in boot camp together when they had first joined the Confederacy. James Raynor demonstrated excellent commando skills, while on the other hand William was the better shot, and he was also more dexterous. The two had challenged each other at almost everything, and in the end, William Hale came up first. When the two went to war, they always had each other's backs, despite the fact that they weren't the greatest of friends. They were allies, but not friends.  
  
Four major battles the two had been in, and then they had been shipped their own ways. James Raynor becoming a local Marshall of a Confederate planet and William Hale a training officer. Neither of them foresaw that it would come to this.  
  
"There's no way out," Raynor said.  
  
William chose to reply. If he stopped paying attention to Kerrigan he would lose. It seemed best to keep Raynor occupied as he conjured a plan.  
  
"There is one."  
  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
  
"We can team up, Jimmy. Just like back in the old days when we fought together."  
  
"Bullshit William. You know as well as I do you don't want to team up."  
  
William chuckled. "Yes, I do suppose you know me too well."  
  
Raynor moved a step to his right keeping his aim on William's head. The Confederate seemed like a statue.  
  
William came up with an idea first. He was much faster then Raynor would ever hope to be. William wouldn't be able to kill Kerrigan, but at least he would leave with his own life. Kerrigan would die later. William spun around with seemingly lightning speed and aimed his rifle right at Raynor's chest. Surprise overcame the ex-Confederate's face.  
  
"Shit!" Raynor shouted and he jumped out of the way. William pulled the trigger.  
  
The shot pierced Raynor's right arm, and the man fell to the ground, doing a complete roll. William followed the movement and would have fired again, but then remembered something. He was at the window, and Sarah Kerrigan is sure to have heard. He quickly turned around, letting Raynor escape out of the room. William saw her sitting on the top floor of the seven story high building. Dodging was impossible, but he knew she was aiming at his head. She wanted to make sure William Hale would be killed.  
  
William used his dexterous hands to save him. With lightning speed his lifted his rifle in front of his face and heard the shot. The shell richoted off the rifle knocking it out of his hands. He jumped out of sight.  
  
Lying on his back, William grabbed his radio and said, "Sir, this is William Hale. Things have backfired. The traitor James Raynor is here. He caught me off-guard."  
  
"What?" the Colonel shouted.  
  
William was breathing hard. "I almost got her. However, my rifle is ruined. I'll have to return to where I started to pick up a rifle that was over there."  
  
"Do it, and I want both of them dead!"  
  
***  
  
Raynor stumbled into the room holding his arm. Kerrigan didn't turn around.  
  
"Looks like you found him," Kerrigan said.  
  
Raynor pulled a bandage from his med kit.  
  
"Yeah, well I heard you shoot. Did you get him?"  
  
"No, he did something I've never seen before. Blocked my shot with his own rifle. Quite impressive."  
  
Raynor sat down and sighed.  
  
"The bastard's fast," he said.  
  
"I noticed. I've never seen anyone that isn't a Ghost move so quickly."  
  
"He's full of surprises. Think he'll be on the move again?"  
  
"Most likely. He knows he can't stay there. His rifle is ruined."  
  
Raynor was breathing hard. His hand was covered in blood. He sighed again.  
  
"I'll get him," Kerrigan said, "don't worry."  
  
***  
  
William didn't feel safe without his rifle. He had to rely on the pistol that had been strapped to his belt. He was a good shot with it, yes, but wasn't the best. William needed that rifle. He ran across the street and headed to the other building faster then he ever had before. There was still gunfire in the distance. For the second time that day he cursed at himself.  
  
He glanced up at the tall building Kerrigan was in and saw no one. At least she wouldn't shoot him while he scurried away. When he reached the building he listened to see if anyone had gone inside. No one. So he ran up the stairs and found the top floor just as he had left it. He picked up the rifle from the dead Confederate and decided it was time to change tactics.  
  
"I'm going in after her," William said into his radio.  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" Zeng replied.  
  
"Don't worry, sir. I'll be back at the base in a matter of hours."  
  
"You are far too important. Don't die."  
  
"Please sir, have more confidence in me. Have I ever failed a mission before?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"I'll talk to you when this is all over, sir."  
  
"All right, but get the job done this time."  
  
William smiled, put away his radio, and walked back down the stairs. While on his way down he attached the scope from his old rifle to this new one. It would be needed. As he got outside again, he listened for any kind of nearby movement. He heard none.  
  
He turned the corner and looked up at the building Sarah Kerrigan sat in. It wouldn't be long now. William Hale wished there would have been a camera crew following him around so that they could videotape him removing her from the galaxy. He  
  
smiled at the thought of that and ran silently toward the building.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think he'll try next?" Kerrigan asked Raynor.  
  
"The hell if I know. He's never been through that before. I'm sure it's changed the way he thinks about things."  
  
"Well, at least I have a little to go by. Unfortunately, he's a sneaky one."  
  
Raynor didn't reply.  
  
***  
  
Going up the stairs would have been foolish. He could have moved as quietly as he could, but Kerrigan's enhanced senses would have told her he was coming. So he decided he would climb. It didn't seem like the likely option. That was what he wanted. He holstered his rifle around his right shoulder and began climbing. He used the windows-which weren't far apart from each other-to get up. This was the opposite side of where she had shot at him just ten minutes before. William Hale climbed quickly and quietly.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter =) 


	5. Chapter V

Duel on Zen  
  
Chapter V  
  
  
  
The current question: How did William Hale shoot Raynor and block Kerrigan's shot? You'll find out soon enough =)  
  
***  
  
Something didn't seem right to James Raynor. He just felt as if something was going to happen. Jim needed to get out of this building. He pulled a cigarette out of his shirt pocket.  
  
"I'm going to step out for a minute," Raynor said while standing up.  
  
"You better be careful. Hale could be watching," Kerrigan replied.  
  
Raynor nodded and picked up his rifle. Perhaps it was just paranoia, but he needed to observe his surroundings from the ground. Raynor began stepping down the stairs while Kerrigan observed the city from the tallest building on Zen.  
  
***  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, this was William Hale's worse mission in his entire career. He should have gotten Kerrigan right when he had arrived. Things were going terribly wrong, and he had not foreseen himself climbing this building. Sweat began to cover his face as he neared the top window. If this didn't go right, it was all over.  
  
He struggled to keep himself from letting out any kind of strong breathing. The pack was making this climb much harder. William was on the fifth floor window when he heard someone below. He looked down and saw complete darkness, with the exception of a lit cigarette. William cursed in his mind yet again.  
  
The person below didn't seem to notice him. The man was instead looking to his left and right. Where had this man come from? William would have climbed into the window out of sight, but Kerrigan could most likely hear all that was going on inside the building. That was an assumption of course, but William wasn't taking any chances to be noticed by her. He had no choice but to continue and try to get up before the man below decided to look up.  
  
William began to climb slower this time.  
  
***  
  
Raynor sighed. He was just being paranoid. Raynor didn't see or hear anyone. Actually, he couldn't see anyone if they had been there. The night was far too dark, and there was no moon to shine. Only the stars, and they didn't seem to be of much help. The fighting also seemed to have stopped for the first time since the Confederacy had arrived. It could mean victory or defeat was near.  
  
Jim looked up to observe the stars. He remembered doing the same while in battle, when they were able to finally set up camp and sleep. How he had always looked up at the stars. He sighed again and took the cigarette out of his mouth. Before he could throw it down he noticed something on the building he had just come from. Something was on the side. He could just barely make out the outline of a human. Who.?  
  
He lifted his rifle and aimed at the person's back. It couldn't have been William Hale. That man would never risk this much to kill someone, but it was best to not take chances. However this man was, he didn't work for Mengsk. He pulled the trigger and fired, landing a direct hit. The man grunted and fell through the window from the force of the shot. Jim ran inside.  
  
***  
  
Kerrigan heard the shot behind her. She ran to the opposite window and saw Raynor running inside. She was confused, and started running down the stairs to meet up with him.  
  
***  
  
William was on his feet again in no time. The shot had hit him directly in the center of his pack, making a large hole. Fortunately, the thick pack and the items inside had stopped the shell. Unfortunately, the radio was destroyed, and the one that shot him along with Kerrigan and Raynor were on their way to take him out.  
  
Not good, he thought. Not good at all. William could hear running footsteps above and below him. Getting out of here was the only option, and he decided to try to overpower the man below him and get the hell out of there. Outrunning Kerrigan would be impossible, but he had a different plan. William removed his now worthless pack so that he could run quicker without the weight. He began running down the stairs.  
  
William could feel the adrenaline rush and he would go halfway down a staircase and jump the rest, landing on his feet. On the third floor he ran into the man while at the top of the staircase. James Raynor. The both stopped and lifted their rifles. William was faster, and caught Raynor halfway in the process. His rifle aimed between the eyes of the ex- Confederate. Raynor was halfway up the stairs.  
  
For the first time in his life, James Raynor saw anger in the eyes of William Hale. Kerrigan was getting closer.  
  
"It's over now," Raynor said.  
  
"Yes, it is indeed over for you," William replied.  
  
Kerrigan was only a floor above. To hell with Raynor, William thought and leaped at him.  
  
The two rolled down the stairs losing their rifles. Kerrigan appeared at the top of the staircase where William had been just seconds before. She could see the two were fighting.  
  
***  
  
The fall had stunned Raynor, and William took the advantage. The Confederate sniper rammed his fists into Raynor's face several times. Blood spilled, but somehow Raynor managed to swing back, and he landed a shot right in the left side of William's head and followed with a tackle. The two rolled onto the floor attempting to kill each other with their bare hands. Kerrigan couldn't get a clear shot without hitting Raynor.  
  
William took two more hits to his jaw before throwing Raynor off. However, Raynor came back at him. Everyone in that room knew that Raynor was persistent. The two fought until they were close to the staircase leading to the second floor. They were back on their feet again and William landed a punch to Raynor's stomach. Raynor followed with another punch to William's face, causing him to fly backwards and roll down the staircase.  
  
"Move!" Kerrigan shouted at Raynor.  
  
He did so, and she ran to the edge of the staircase. William Hale was gone. She ran down the staircase after him. Jim fell to the ground.  
  
***  
  
His vision was blurred and he could barely move, but William Hale had managed to get on his feet again after that horrible fall and attempt to flee again. Things had indeed gone terribly wrong. This had never happened before. He lifted his hand to his head. It was throbbing like hell. When he dropped his hand he saw it was covered in blood. Raynor had done a number on him. Bastard, he thought.  
  
William finally arrived on the first floor and was immediately out the door. The darkness was his only chance of escape. He ran into the street and was almost to the building in front of him when he heard the C- 10 Canister Rifle shoot behind him. It was a sound he recognized every time he heard it. William felt the shell hit him in the back and he was forced to the ground. He struggled to move.  
  
"Stay still," Kerrigan ordered.  
  
William sighed and turned his head to face the woman.  
  
"You..shot.me," he mumbled.  
  
"Not shit," she said.  
  
He spit out blood and said, "What're going to do with me?"  
  
"You're worth more alive," Kerrigan said.  
  
William chuckled. "Yes."  
  
He struggled with every word. His jaw was broke, and so were other bones in his body.  
  
"The news will hear about this, I'll be ruined," William said.  
  
"What a shame," Kerrigan said, thinking of what to do with him next. She couldn't move him in his current state.  
  
William laughed. It was the most horrible laugh Kerrigan had ever heard in her life.  
  
"Just a bad day," William said, and smiled. His teeth were covered in blood. James Raynor had managed to knock out three of them.  
  
"Seems so," Kerrigan replied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
William closed his eyes. The pain was too much for him to take. Ten seconds later First Sergeant William Hale died on Zen. 


	6. Epilogue

Duel on Zen  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
The next day the Confederacy finally attacked Zen full force, and the Sons of Korhal were forced to retreat. William Hale's body was found the day after the retreat. Kerrigan had left it in the middle of the street. William was brought off of Zen, and everybody across the galaxy heard of the Confederacy's greatest sniper's demise. Confidence in the Sons of Korhal grew. Sarah Kerrigan would later become Queen of the Zerg and Raynor would team up with the Protoss Fenix.  
  
A year after William Hale's death, a Confederate sniper studied William's tactics and other various information. He learned that William Hale had not been entirely human. In one battle a man had snuck up on William and struck him in the back of the head, almost killing him. When the Confederacy had found him he had been put into a coma. In an effort to keep their ace sniper alive, they gave him Ghost enhancements. Strength, dexterity, and agility. Although William's excellent shooting was never enhanced, the parts of him that were had enabled him to survive a lot longer then he had. The Confederacy brainwashed William so that he never remembered being hit in a battle and so that he never found out he had Ghost enhancements.  
  
In the end, William Hale had been replaced by a Ghost named Zack Rye.  
  
***  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed my fic. I enjoyed writing about William Hale, but unfortunately for him, all things must end. If Hale had survived he would have been mentioned in StarCraft, and unfortunately, he wasn't. I wish I could have made this longer, but unfortunately yet again, I couldn't. That's about it for now, I plan on writing more fics in the near future.  
  
Also, I'm very happy about the good reviews =) 


End file.
